Prison Romance
by Charlie Hunnams babymomma
Summary: Rose, Lissa,Mia,Viktoria,Sydney and Jill are sent to a male prison for committing a murder. Rose does everything she can to plan an escape and save her girls while dealing with her own demons and the sexy tattooed Dimitri how will do anything to make Rose his. Add in other inmates who want a piece of the girls Rose has a lot to deal with a lot. M for mature content and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So I probably shoudn't be starting a new stroy seeing as I already have three others but this plot bunny has been jumping around my head for weeks and I need to get it out! Please go check out my other stories Fighters and Bikers, Owned and Give and Take. If you like my story please review. The more reviews I receive the faster I update so PLEASE REVIEW! I own nothing. Also WARNING the content of this story is not for the weak of heart. You have been warned. Enjoy.

ROSE POV

I cannot fucking believe this fucked up shit.

"Hey hot mama why don't you walk that sexy ass over here and jump on this big dick!" One inmate yelled.

"Oh don't be shy sweet thing. I'll take real good care of you baby!" Another hollered.

"Oh fuck yea I want some of that juicy ass! You're fuckin' mine bitch!" Yet another yelled.

Many other vial and disgusting things where screamed at us as we walked, well more like waddled because of the cuffs at our feet, our way through a narrow path way separating two yards and into the entrance of hell.

Or more formally know as St. Vladimir MALE Prison. Location: unfucking known.

Seeing as I am the leader of my little band of bad-ass girls, I am in the front of the line. The first to enter our new Home.

I look back at my girls.

I cannot believe I have failed them so fucking epically.

I will fix this.

I will get us the fuck out of here.

I will be the leader I was supposed to be from the beginning but couldn't be.

The one that they have always needed.

One at a time I look into the eyes of Lissa, Viktoria, Mia, Sydney, and Jill.

I try to convey to them that I will not fail them and I will fix this.

They all meet my eyes and nod their heads.

I haven't lost all of their faith yet. I don't know. If I were them I would have kicked me to the curb a long time ago, but i'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Damn you all some hot ass bitches! I'll be seeing every one of you tonight! Whether you like it or not!"

I look back and try to see who said that.

I make eye contact with a dirty little guy. Bright red hair and freckles all over.

"Yea you heard me baby! I'ma save you for last!" He smirks at me.

He dies first.

ONE MONTH EARLIER.

I want to fall asleep listening to my parole officer, Mike, drone on and on.

"I don't think that you fully understand the situation that you are in Rose!" He cried out, whipping sweat off of his bald head.

Ugh.

Couldn't they have given me someone with a little more muscle definition, tanner skin and hair.

I love long hair on a man. I love having something to run my fingers through and grab and pull.

Now that is what I need right now a man that knows what he's doing...and I need a...NO!

Don't even fucking think about it Rosemary!

"Rose...Ro...ROSE! Are you even listening to what I am telling you?" Mike yells at me; spitting slightly.

Eww.

Gosh this is so fucking boring.

"Look this is going to go down the same way it always has," I interrupted him, " You are going to find a judge that doesn't mind being slipped into a back pocket and I will supply you with the bank account number. Easy peasy!" I finish with a smile.

"You haven't heard a word I have said have you?" He wipes his head again. Not that it does any good.

"Please Rose listen to me! They have tapes of you, Vasilisa Dragomir, Jillian Dragomir, Mia Rinaldi, Viktoria Belikov, and Sydney Sage Shooting and killing ten men!" He exclaims.

"WHAT?" I yell standing up out of my chair.

"Rose there is no way of getting out of this. The tapes show you all killing them. They didn't provoke you, you just did it, disabled all the cameras except for one and left high-fiveing each other.

Oh shit. We forgot a camera.

"You all are going to have to plead guilty."

I shook my head in shook.

"Can't we say it was in self defense?" I ask in a panic, already knowing the answer.

He shock his head.

"The tapes show you all ambushing them." He answered me.

"But they fucking deserved it! They were all rapists!" I scream.

"Doesn't matter Rose and you know it. I'm sorry. You are going to have to plead guilty."

I swallow down bile.

"How much jail time are we talking about?" I ask numb.

He sighs again. Looking uncomfortable.

"I was able to buy some info from the judge assigned to the case. And we are looking at 50 years to life..." He cuts off.

Holy fucking shit.

I am too fucking pretty for jail!

"What else?" I ask.

"...Uh...Crime here in New York is at an all time high. All of the female jails are filled past the max..." He trails off again

"So what? Are they are moving us out of state?" I ask.

" Not quite..."

" Oh for the love of God fucking spit it out fatty!" I scream. "This is my life we are talking about!"

He looks up at me scared.

" With the over population in the jails and the severity of your crime..and all of your past crimes...they are thinking about sending you to a private, undisclosed...Prison..."

I make a hand motion for him to go on.

"An undisclosed...male prison."

PRESENT TIME

"Rose..." Jillian whimpers in fear, " I am so scared."

We stop by our cells.

"Jelly bean I will protect you with my life...But you cannot show any fear to these guys. You have to be strong or none of us will make it." I tell her in all seriousness.

She looks up at me and tries to put on a brave, fearless face.

Shit.

"Hey inmates! No fucking talking!" A tree trunk of a guard yelled at us.

His name tag said Stan Alto.

Oh I can tell that Stan and I are going to get along real well...

I feel the burning of eyes on me and can't help but turn around to see a huge, sexy, tattooed man with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes staring at me with want, from across the room.

Damn he is fine.

Now that I wouldn't mind a piece of.

I then remember where we are at and I think better of it.

Being seen as his bitch is not how I want my stay here to go down. I am my own bitch thank you very much.

Plus I don't need the distraction. I have to get my girls out of here.

I am brought out of my musings of the Adonis tattooed man by Viktoria gasping.

I look over to her which then makes Mr. Yummy look over to her.

I see her staring at him as if he where the greatest thing since sliced bread.

I'm sure I had the same look on my face a few seconds ago but for some reason her look feels different then mine.

I look to him and see he too recognizes her.

What the fuck?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I'm really sorry about the late update I haven't really been in the mode to write but I'm back! If you like my writing go check out my other stories! They're pretty good! I own nothing. Please review!

Dimitri POV

"Alright inmates! Front and center in your cells. Arms out for you cuffs. Don't waste my fucking time!" Stan yelled at us from outside our row of cells.

Fucking prick.

He says the same fucking thing each and every time we get to exit our cells.

Everyday.

I look over to the other side of cells and see ever inmate is also exiting their cages. As well as all of the upper level cells.

That's weird. They never let us all out at one time. We always go in five minute shifts to be relieved into the yard.

What the hell is going on?

"Alright Inmates you will be cuffed more heavily and we are going to bring you to the south yard." Stan yells out while banging his night stick on the railing near the exit to the south yard.

Prick.

The south yard is where the basketball courts and weights are at.

The North yard is separated By a path way leading into the entrance of the prison.

"Move it inmates or you all will go into the box!"

Prick.

We are all lined up now on the courts waiting for the warden.

He walks out like he believes he is fucking God.

While I guess he kind of is in here.

Adrian Ivashkov.

Another prick.

"OK inmates, before I tell you why we are here I shall give you fair warning. If we are to see any type of commotion or cheering or lulled behavior you will be put in the box for a month."

Now I pride myself on my ability to keep my composer, but even that made my back stiffen up.

The box is hell.

"OK. It seems that we will be receiving some new inmates tomorrow. Because Of the overpopulation of the prisons throughout most regions... tomorrow St. Vladimir Correctional facility will be the new home to six...female inmates."

My mouth drops open in shock.

Now that I was not expecting.

I look around and see eyes light up, disgusting men fill with joy.

Why the fuck would they do this to these women?

This is not going to end well.

"Oh God YES!" I turn to my right to see Masen Ashford Smile with glee.

Fucking psycho rapist.

What the hell could these girls have done to land themselves here?

We are all released for our hour of exercise.

Still puzzled, I stride over to the weights and start lifting ten reps of a 100lbs for each arm. Then I bench press 150lbs.

The tattoos that litter my body stretch with my muscles.

I make sure to always stay fit and strong.

You never know when one of these bitches think they need to prove themselves.

And seeing as I am the biggest mother fucker in this joint, at 6'8, I always got a little punk with a Napoleon complex trying to start shit.

"Yo Dimitri!" I turn towards the sound of my name to see the only other fucker in here worth my time.

"What's up Ivan?" I ask gruffly, my Russian accent thick.

"Can you fucking believe this shit? How could they be stupid enough to bring females into this shit hole? There not going to last! Half the fuckers in here are fucking rapist!" I can feel his outrage seeing as it matches mine.

Well he seems a little more disturbed.

" I know man. But dude imagine what they had to have done to land themselves in here. I wonder who they are." I answer him.

He runs a hand through his blonde hair while looking around.

He knows something. Fucker always does. I wouldn't be surprised if he had ears in the white house.

"What do you know?" I ask.

We sit a top an empty bench away from everybody.

Leaning in close he softly tells me his info.

"Well... I heard that it's Rosemarie Hathaway and her girls."

Holy Shit.

Once again today I can't keep my mask of indifference.

"Are you shitting me?" I as.

He shakes his head.

"I heard it from my most reliable source."

Rose Hathaway and her girls is fucking notorious for their vigilante killings.

Her and her band of misfit cheerleaders deal out death to those who deserve it.

Rapists, murders, etc.

If they deserved to die. She made sure they did.

Ivashkov said six females.

Rose and her group are made up of six females.

Rose is the only that had been ID'ed in the past though for drug charges, all the other girls still had their identity secure. Well not anymore I guess.

"Well...maybe they won't do so bad in here after all." I say with a hint of respect for them.

I'm in here for the same reason.

Ending the life of a scum bag that raped my elder sister Sonja.

I would do it over again of I could.

Ivan shakes his head.

"Have you ever seen Rose before?" He asks softly.

I shake my head no.

"I've heard she is very beautiful."

Ivan smirks.

"Dude fucking Aphrodite has nothing on this girl. She is going to have so many targets on her pussy there is no fucking way she will survive in here." He says seriously.

I look at him confused.

"Look I don't feel right about this either, but why are you worried for this girl." I ask him in hushed tones.

"I... Don't worry about it." He walks away.

What the fuck?

The siren goes off.

Time to go back into the cage.

I have been here for the last five years. Five more to go until I can see my family again. Hug my mother and sisters. Play with my nephew. Although he will be a teenager by then so no more legos I guess.

I want a home cooked meal from my Ma. Nothing better then your moms cooking. Especially my Ma's Russian cuisine.

I want a beer. I want more tattoo's to add to my collection.

I want a woman under me.

Five years seems like a fucking life time.

I've only been alive for 25 years, but I've lived through so much shit I might as well have lived four lives...

Then it dawns on me...I can have one of the thing I want...There will be women here soon...

Lets see if Rose is a beautiful as Ivan said she is.

Maybe then we can strike up a deal.

My cock twitches at the thought.

I'm a pig I know.

I won't force her against her will but I am a man.

A man that has not had a sweet little kitty wrapped around his cock for five years.

I will do anything to get some pussy right now.

I enter my cell and start planning.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
